Seventh Heaven
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Ever since Soul Evans entered her life, she was always breathless and left wanting for more. There was never an explanation for their connection, but whatever it was, it was ecstasy.
1. Dark Serenade

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 1 - Dark Serenade**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

She awoke with a jolt, her breathing heavy and her body sweaty. When she caught a glimpse of the time, she exhaled softly and closed her eyes, her forearm laid across her forehead. The night sky flashed momentarily, showcasing the view of a horrible storm. The harsh rain pelted loudly on the window pane, its pitter patter driving the girl crazy.

She swallowed thickly and sat upright, staring at the window with piercing jade eyes. She swung her feet over the bed and allowed it to touch the floor, not surprised that it was freezing. She stood up and walked out of her room, the strap of her top falling halfway down her shoulder.

The girl yawned and ended up in the kitchen, her fingers lazily searching for the light switch. Moments later she found it, her lips tugging up slightly like she had accomplished something and flicked open the lights. The room brightened up immediately and she dragged her feet towards the kitchen counter. She rummaged through the cabinets for instant coffee. Seconds later, she got a hold of a pack in the back of the cupboards and she released an irritated sigh as she withdrew her arm to take it.

A roar of thunder resounded and she ignored it. Instead, she poured hot water in a mug and dumped the contents of the pack inside. She grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and stirred her coffee, her lips drawn in a thin line. The storm was raging wildly outside, and she knew how bad it was without even looking.

She sat on her couch in the living room and twisted to the side, unfolding her legs over the soft cushion. She released a sigh of satisfaction and took a sip from her drink, her eyes flicking up from the cup to the window in front of her. She licked her lips and placed her cup on the coffee table, her face grim.

The wind whipped the trees right and left, showing no mercy at all as the lightning continued to strike. The rain descended hard and heavy, the sound once again irritating her to no end. She didn't hate the weather, but it was the pelting that irked her. She had no idea why but she just couldn't stand it. Grunting, she sipped her coffee again and leaned her back comfortably against the armrest, her eyelids heavy.

Despite of the storm raging outside her house, she felt content. Her life was hectic, and she preferred a peaceful time alone rather than wasting her time with other people. She wasn't anti-social, but she wasn't a people person either.

Sighing for the fourth time this night, she disregarded her thoughts and just when she placed her mug back on the table, the telephone rang.

She released a frustrated groan and tilted her head back, debating whether or not she would pick it up. After the fourth ring, she threw her legs off the edge of the couch and sauntered over to the device, picking it up against her will.

"Hello?"

There was a long moment of silence and she began to wonder whether this was a joke so she repeated herself.

"I said hello."

A squeak was heard and she raised a fine, delicate eyebrow. "Tsubaki?"

"_Maka! Are you awake right now?"_

The said girl rolled her eyes. "No, I just happened to be sleepwalking and talking at the same time," the sarcasm dripped off her words like a melting dessert waiting to be eaten. Still, a giggle was heard from the other line of the phone.

"_I'm sorry to disturb your sleep."_

"It's fine," Maka said, her eyes darting idly towards the wall clock. "I woke up before you called anyway. It was the storm's fault."

"_Oh, I see. Well, I need your help with something. Is it alright? I'm not bothering you, am I?"_

The girl suppressed the urge to sigh. "Yes, Tsubaki, it's fine by me. What is it?"

"_Can you watch over Black Star for me tonight?"_

Maka blinked, processing the words in her head. After a moment or two, she cleared her throat. "Uh, sure. But why?"

She heard Tsubaki sigh. _"He's craving for pancakes in the middle of the night and won't stop whining until I make them. I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid when I turn my back so I need you to be there, if it's not that much of a bother."_

Maka ran her fingers through strands of ash blonde hair before replying, "Sure, I'll be there in a few."

"_Thank you so much Maka! You're a life saver!"_

The girl bit her lip. "It's fine, I had nothing to do anyway and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I have to start the mix now. Bye."_

"Bye."

The blonde gently placed the phone back and ran her tongue over her bottom lip ever so slightly, her heart pounding in her ears. She retreated back to her room to change into a loose shirt and leggings, grabbing her phone and wallet too just in case. She picked up a coat that was hung over the back of the couch and put it on before leaving the apartment.

She locked the door and began walking down the lit hallway, her steps light and soundless. She began descending down a flight of stairs and yawned carelessly, blocking the action with her hand. She shook her head, an effort to keep her awake, and proceeded towards her friend's place. Before turning around the corner, she stopped in her footsteps and strained her ears.

A lullaby was playing. It was soft, dark—but lovely.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes, trying to make out the tune but before she could even determine where it came from, the music halted. She frowned, disappointed that it stopped. Sighing, she finally turned right and appeared in front of Tsubaki's apartment, knocking three times.

The girl leaned back on the soles of her feet, patiently waiting for her friend to open the door. She clasped her hands behind her back and drummed her fingers against the phone encased between them, her bored eyes darting around the place uninterestedly.

The door was opened moments later, revealing a tall girl her age. A thick rope of ebony hair hung from her head, reaching her waist and going past her hips. Indigo eyes smiled at the blonde. "Maka! Hi."

The said girl merely tipped her head in greeting, leaning forward so that her feet were flat on the ground. She looked away from Tsubaki. "May I come in?"

The bubbly girl blinked and smiled, stepping aside. "Sure, come in."

Maka walked past her and heard the door close behind her. She went in the living room to see Black Star, a boy with spiky blue hair and an unending source of energy, lying on the floor. In his hands was a PlayStation and he seemed to be caught up in the game he was playing. The girl stared at him in amusement and sat on the couch next to him, expecting him to say something to her but to her relief; he said nothing.

Her lips curled slyly. "I don't know why you still need help, Tsubaki. He seems to have behaved now."

The girl sighed while she held a bowl of pancake mix and stirred it with a whisk. "He's just afraid of your Maka chop, Maka."

At the mention of the word, Black Star's shoulders tensed and the fair-haired girl grinned. "I thought the great Black Star feared nothing?"

The boy glared at her. "I'm not scared of you!"

Maka's grin widened. "Oh really?" She faced Tsubaki lazily. "You don't happen to have a thick encyclopedia here, do you?"

Her friend laughed. "I do have one, actually. It's in my room." She began pouring the mix in a pan. "Would you like to borrow it?"

Maka hummed, "Yes, please—"

"NO! I'm behaving, I'm behaving," Black Star insisted, swallowing thickly. The blonde smiled from ear-to-ear, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"That's a good boy."

Black Star sighed in relief and resumed playing, his eyes focused on the screen. His fingers moved rapidly against the buttons and his body jolted and jerked whenever he won or lost.

Maka leaned her chin against her palm. "Is that really that entertaining?"

"Yup," he said, not taking his eyes off the game.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't find pleasure in playing games though."

"Your life obviously sucks."

"I'll have a book hammered against your head if you don't apologize."

Black Star groaned. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Good."

Maka inhaled sharply, finding the boy tedious. She plugged her earphones in her ears and crossed her arms over her chest; her eyes fluttering close as she listened to relaxing songs. The music didn't block out the rain, but she felt calm enough.

She couldn't get her mind off the lullaby from earlier. She hadn't heard anything like it. It was dark and cold, but at the same time serene and beautiful. She didn't know who played that song but even though she'd gladly search for the guy, or girl, she wouldn't. She didn't have time to play detective, and she certainly wasn't that desperate to know about the person behind the tune anyway.

Her eyes jerked open and she stared at the white ceiling, her lips tugged down. She bit the inside of her cheek. _"Great. Just great. I'm thirsty and I'm not in my home. Marvelous."_

Maka licked her lips anxiously, eyeing the preoccupied boy on the floor right in front of her and the black-haired girl whose back was facing her. She either had two options: Lie and leave, or stay and endure.

Somehow the latter didn't sound very promising.

Her palms started to sweat and she gracefully stood up, trying not to act like she was in a hurry. Black Star looked up at her in a questioning manner and Tsubaki spoke up for him, "Maka? Is there something wrong?"

The said girl shook her head. "Nah, I'm just sleepy all of a sudden. Is it alright if I leave? I don't mean to offend you."

Tsubaki blinked and smiled. "Of course you can, Maka. I'm sorry we bothered you."

"Like I said, it's fine," the blonde said, smiling slightly. "I just suddenly felt really drowsy."

"Oh, okay."

The blonde gulped. "See you on Monday, Tsubaki."

"Right. Be careful!"

Maka smiled wryly. "I'll be fine, but thanks." With that, she strolled out of the apartment as calm as she could. Once she was outside, however, her breathing grew haggard.

She closed her eyes and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her kitchen. She took off her coat and quickly walked over to the bottom drawer, pulling it open. Her eyes darted around until it landed on a medium sized bottle filled with red liquid. She screwed the cap open and drank the contents greedily; her back leaned against the counter and her free hand gripping the edge. The drink spilled, sliding down her chin and to her neck, but she didn't care.

She stopped halfway, tipping her head back as she took a moment of her time to catch her breath. When she was done, she emptied the bottle and placed it on the counter, huffing. She stared at her dirty hands and frowned.

She hadn't felt so thirsty for such a long time that it shocked her. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with the melody that played in the hallway, but she was deeply affected. Her hunger was settled for now, but who could say that it wouldn't come back? With a heavy exhale, she made a mental note to avoid the lullaby next time.

She pushed herself off the counter and headed towards the bathroom, her steps heavy unlike before. She opened the door with her arm since she didn't want to dirty the knob. Sniffing, she turned the cap of the sink on by nudging it with the back of her hand and began washing them. She splashed her face with the water and turned it off.

Deep in thought, she gripped the edges of the sink, her eyebrows narrowed. She blinked repeatedly, as if trying to solve herself, feeling uneasy. She lifted her head and stared at the mirror, her throat running dry as she stared into her eyes which were the color of blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Um, hello. I'm new here at Soul Eater but I write plenty of stories for Fairy Tail. This came across my mind earlier today and thought it wouldn't be bad to try writing it out. I hope the chapter and story is to your liking. I tend to worry when I write for a new category but I've calmed down now, hahaha. I bet you've already found out what Maka really is with the last paragraph, but, we'll see.

Oh, the cover isn't mine. The drawing isn't soul either but since he looked like him, I decided to settle with that for now. The art is by Kumyona. I don't know how to contact her but... it fully belongs to her. When I have time, I'll make the cover myself. Anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please review and tell me. I want to see if I should continue this or not :)

Here's a question:

Can you guess what Seventh Heaven actually means? ;)

_"He frightened me, but when he explained that he was just hungry, I allowed him to bite me."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Bagels and Frappes

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 2 - Bagels and Frappes**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

Maka blinked and shook her head, disbelief portrayed on her face. When she regained her breath, she dared to look at the mirror again and was relieved to see that her eyes were green once again. She sucked in a deep breath and let it go, her heart hammering against her ribcage. It has been a while since she saw her eyes turn red—she never thought it would happen again.

She frowned and ran her damp hands through her hair, glaring at her reflection before leaving the bathroom. She made her way to the living room, glancing at the wall clock for a second before picking up her cup from the table and dumping it in the sink.

She felt nauseous somehow.

Shuddering, she closed all the lights and sauntered over to the hallway leading to her room, her hand leaned heavily against the wall. She swallowed thickly, her eyes droopy, and dragged her feet towards her room, her hand sliding against the surface. She gripped the doorknob firmly and twisted it open, expecting a lullaby to play.

Her heart thumped again and she growled, shaking her head furiously.

"Get rid of the stupid melody, Maka," she told herself, gritting her teeth as she closed the door and appeared in front of her bed.

She sighed and collapsed on top of her comforter, her vision blinking as she surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?" Tsubaki asked almost reluctantly, her hand gently grasping Maka's shoulder. "You look pale."

The blonde girl smiled. "Do I?" She looked away from her friend and to the busy streets of Death City. "It must've been the storm. It was freezing last night."

Tsubaki frowned in uncertainty, not sure whether she should believe her or not. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Just tell me if something's bothering you, okay? It bothers me that you're feeling this way."

The girl shrugged. "I'll try."

Black Star snorted. "She's still sleeping, Tsubaki. Look at her hair," he nudged his head towards his blonde-haired friend, "It's down."

Maka blinked and reached towards her shoulder to slide her fingers down the strands, her lips tugging down. "I guess I did forget to tie my hair up." She shrugged and grinned begrudgingly. "It's cold anyway. This way, my neck doesn't freeze to death."

"I suppose she's right," Tsubaki said, giggling. Though she said that, her hair was still tied up in a high ponytail, her bangs covering her other eye slightly. She didn't look like she had any sleep as well. Her eyes were shadowed by black rings, and her lips were unusually dry.

Black Star looked normal, but when Maka studied him closer, she saw the bags under his eyes that were covered by light make up. She didn't know what happened to the two last night, but she knew that they didn't get any sleep at all unlike her. Smirking, she turned around and ignored the two, already knowing what they have been doing the past few hours.

She leaned back against her seat, staring out at the street. She noticed that almost everyone held a paper bag in their arms. She guessed that it was food and other necessities for the week, just in case the storm grew any worse. Unconsciously, she fiddled with her umbrella's handle, gazing at the rain pouring down. The storm weakened overnight, but the skies were still grey and she had no doubt that it was going to get stronger.

She wasn't supposed to eat out today with her two friends, but then she saw the emptiness of her refrigerator and had second thoughts. She followed after them minutes later, eating with them at a cheap restaurant nearby. She breathed out, her breath coming out in white puffs. The view outside the window definitely wasn't all that appealing, yet she didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Maka?"

The said girl snapped out of her reverie, shifting her stare to Black Star. "Yea?"

He grinned. "Are you going to eat your dessert?"

Maka stared at her chocolate ice cream and saw that it was starting to melt, her frown deepening. She pushed it gently towards the blue-haired teen. "Nah, you can have it. I don't have that much of an appetite today."

"Really? Thanks!" Black Star exclaimed, his grin widening.

Maka smiled slightly, the action foreign to her. "You're welcome." She caught a glimpse of Tsubaki's face and was surprised to see that she was staring at the boy beside her with gentle eyes. She wasn't blind; she could see the obvious affection swirling in those indigo eyes. Smiling almost secretly, she diverted her gaze back to the window.

The streets were still the same—busy. She couldn't fathom how the people could endure bumping into so many shoulders, and having to hold an umbrella and bags of groceries at the same time. She mentally shook her head, almost tempted to do so in fact, and leaned her chin against the back of her hand. She didn't think of anything else in particular, but her thoughts were being invaded once again by the serenade that played in the hallway. It was so tempting, so beautiful, yet so dark—

She bit her lip and closed her eyes shut, pushing her thoughts away. She really had to stop thinking of it. If she didn't, she'd get thirsty and she wasn't planning on lying again to her friends.

She didn't know what inclined her to look out the window again, but when she did, she found herself frozen in her seat. Nothing seemed any different to her, but there was something in the crowd. A glimmer? An abnormal shine? She couldn't put her words to it. Though she wasn't the type to gossip or anything of that sort, she was beyond the word curious. She wanted to see what that was in the streets. And believe it or not, she was going to check it out.

She eyed her friends who were caught in a gentle conversation and contemplated whether or not it was wise to break the little moment. She cleared her throat a second later, smiling at Tsubaki whose face was flushed. "I hate to ruin the moment," she winked, trying to be convincing, "but I'm just going to buy something from that store." She pointed her index finger towards a café and grinned.

She saw Tsubaki swallow heavily while nodding. "S-Sure Maka. Should we wait for you here?"

Maka's lips twitched. "No, I'll be fine on my own." She stood up and grabbed her things – which included her bag, umbrella and coat – her lips still in a sly smile. "Have fun."

"Good riddance," Black Star muttered under his breath.

The blonde laughed. "I can certainly see why. If you told me that you two were on a date, I would have never come." And she left the table, leaving the two blushing.

Once she was out the restaurant, a breath she never knew she held was released. She opened her umbrella and held it out as she began to cross the street. The air was cold, but she wasn't that much affected, considering that she was most certainly acquainted with it. When she was in front of the café she was talking about, she didn't know what to do. The shimmer she saw back then was suddenly gone. It disappeared as if it had never been there—like it was a dream.

She frowned, confused for a moment before entering the café instead. She looked around and was pleased to see that it wasn't as busy as the streets outside. A soft melody drifted through the air with the smell of coffee and bread, contrasting well with the chocolate colored walls and wooden floors. The interior design was impressive, she admitted to herself quietly. There were couches and sofas everywhere that made her feel completely at home. There were even beanbags and pillows scattered on the floor, some of them occupied and a number of them empty.

Her lips tugged upwards into what seemed like a smile and she headed over to the counter, her gaze fixated on the cashier who eyed her just the same way. She leaned her elbows against the surface, staring at the array of desserts and coffee. Her emerald eyes flicked towards the boy, her smile lifting. "I'd like two bagels please." She then caught herself and released something that sounded like a sigh and a grunt, "And mocha frap too."

The boy looked at her nervously. "Is that all?"

Maka smiled even more—if that was even possible. "Yep, that's all." She took out her wallet from her bag and fished out some money to pay. When she got her change, she bended over and whispered in his ear, "You don't happen to have animal blood in here, do you?"

The boy gulped, beads of sweat sliding down his temple. "W-We do." He looked around before mumbling lowly, "In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted half a cup in your drink."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but nevertheless, she smiled. "I'd love that, thank you." She then turned around. "I'll be at the back."

"I'll remind myself that then," he noted.

Maka smiled once more. "Good."

True to her word, she did sit at table far in the back where not many people could see her. There were a few there, but she didn't mind. It was impossible to find a deserted place in the city other than her apartment. Sometimes she imagined it to be full of life but would always find herself gagging later, unable to stomach the thought.

The blonde fiddled with her phone for a while, gazing out the window like earlier. She couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. It was a horrible feeling. It was like someone was drowning her, holding her head below the water, and the weight of fear wasn't there but somehow she felt reassured. It was strange, but then again, so was she.

A few minutes later, her order arrived. The boy she was talking to held the tray and placed it gently on the table. Maka ripped the packet of the straw open and gestured across her. "Sit."

He seemed hesitant – scared, even. Still, he sat down and watched her poke the straw in her frappe and took a sip. He saw her eyes flutter in delight, as if she hadn't tasted anything like it. He knew it wasn't the drink though—it was the blood mixed in.

Maka licked her lips and took a bagel, biting it. "So, you happen to know about my kind," she said, her lips curling. "Any particular reason how and why?"

The boy swallowed thickly, running his hand through strands of auburn hair. "The café knows a lot of people like you," he said and flinched. "This is where your kind hangs out during at night. It turns into a bar fit for… for vampires."

"I see," she said, staring at him in amusement. "What's your name?"

His ocean blue eyes pierced through her despite of his fear. "Seth."

"Well, Seth," Maka started, and for a moment she was lost, wondering what she was about to say. "You don't happen to feel anything weird here… right?"

The brunette shook his head. "Other than you being here, everything's normal." He looked behind him and saw the hasty people bustling in and out of the shop. "Are you sure you're just an ordinary vampire?"

Maka blinked, tilting her head to the side. "I know I am one. Why?"

Seth bit his lip. "We're expecting a Solstae and I thought you were him. They never did specify if it was a boy or girl."

Her eyes widened and she fought back the urge to claw his neck, willing herself to calm down. She gripped the armrests of the chair, her face grim. "Why in the world would you want a Solstae to enter your café?"

"I don't want to meet him, actually," he whispered, his eyes full of terror. "But the manager told me that if he arrived, I would escort him to his office."

Maka sighed, leaning back. "It sounds like your manager doesn't know much about Solstaes."

Seth's face creased. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed again. "They're like me," she shrugged and looked away. "They feed on blood, but they're far greater than us. They're called purebloods in our vocabulary. If you are to relate them to a rank here in your world, they would be like the wealthy people." Her eyes darkened. "Rich, powerful… terrifying."

The brunette looked panicked and Maka was amused, but she decided that it wasn't the time to joke around. Clearing her throat, she finished her last bagel. "I suggest you flee when you see the Solstae your manager is speaking of. If he's in a bad mood, he could drink all of your blood and eat your soul in one sitting."

"What? Why would he do that?" Seth asked, his voice rising higher and higher.

Maka hissed. "Lower your voice, idiot." She looked around and back at him. "_Solstaes_ are supposed to do that. They either drink your blood and leave you, or feed on you and your soul. It's a shame, really. You're such a nice boy."

Seth shuddered. "You're scaring me."

She rolled her eyes. "I intend to." She bit her lip and exhaled slowly. "Just—Just stay away from them, alright?"

"A-Alright," the boy said, tipping his head. He seemed so unsure of himself, like he didn't know if he could do as she instructed.

"Well, I'm going now," the blonde said softly, standing up and putting on her coat. He followed her until she reached the door, bidding her farewell. She stood there, looking uncertain as she threw him a weary smile and said. "If you do meet him, however, clear your face of emotions."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it is. No one reviewed the last chapter, as far as I know, and I was hoping that one of you would. But, it's alright, we'll see what happens, hahaha. So Solstae. It's actually just a jumbled SOUL EATER without the U, R and E and an added S. I reckon you already know what Soul is by now, since he... nevermind.

Anyhow, I hope you like the chapter. I was planning on adding Soul already, but I wanted to go slow. He'll appear in the next one though, I think. It depends on what will happen. Please don't mind the mistakes btw. And that's about it :)

Please leave a review. I'd love to hear from you.

_"Someone's come into your world, suddenly your world's changed forever." - Demi Lovato Heart by Heart_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. An Inevitable Connection

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 3 - An Inevitable Connection**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

The moment she stepped out onto the streets, she immediately knew that there was something wrong. It wasn't the weather, it wasn't Seth and it wasn't her thirst for blood either. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she had to hurry home. She's never felt alarmed before even as a vampire.

She hissed quietly and kept her umbrella in her bag, ignoring the rain as she started to cross the street. Words were whispered in her ear, creating shivers down her spine and goose bumps all over her skin. Mumbles and murmurs were carried by the wind, passing by her. Even as the rain fell down hard, she could hear the words loud and clear, like someone was just standing beside her, whispering in her ear.

She licked her lips and went along with the crowd, clenching her fists to keep herself from clutching her head. When she reached the other side of the street, she quickened her pace. With gritted teeth, she turned around the corner and stopped in her tracks to see the place deserted. She breathed heavily, her eyes darting around franticly, searching for something—anything. She saw someone veer left from afar and she broke into a run.

The person appeared to have noticed her since he walked faster, but she didn't want him to leave. She chased after him, the edge of his cloak just beyond her reach. She growled and ran faster, stretching her arm out as far as she could. He was quicker than her for some reason and she couldn't catch up to him.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned her.

He was a vampire.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she hissed. "You!"

He stopped walking, looking slightly over his shoulder in address to her.

Maka swallowed thickly. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"I'm far from that, vampiress." He suddenly appeared behind her, his lips almost touching her ear.

The blonde turned around and stepped back. A man stood in front of her wearing a black coat, a hood covering his hair and face. He lifted his head a bit, showing a wide grin that sent shivers down her spine once more.

She swallowed thickly. "What do you want from me?"

"Who said I wanted anything from you?" He sounded amused.

Maka twitched in annoyance but didn't show it. Instead, she took another step back and eyed him dangerously. "You've been nothing but trouble this day."

He lifted his head higher. "Oh, so you've heard them then?"

"Heard who?" she asked, her fangs starting to show. She gritted her teeth, regretting that as she wounded her lip.

"You don't know?" he asked, genuine surprise tainted in his voice. "Something's wrong with you, vampiress. I can sense it."

Maka scoffed, glaring at him. "The only thing that's wrong here is you."

"Ouch," he remarked, shrugging. "Well, we got off at a bad start. Let's start with an introduction, shall we?"

"There's only you to blame," she said, her blood pounding in her ears. "Maka Albarn."

He smirked. "I know who you are, vampiress." He stepped forward and gently touched the edges of his hood. He hesitated for a moment, his fingers twitching before pulling it down. Eyes of the color blood gleamed at the girl. "Soul Evans."

Maka's throat went dry all of a sudden. She stared at him, observing him, drinking him in. The sight of him was gorgeous, she admitted to herself. He had snow white hair with bangs that touched the tip of his lashes, complimenting his eyes. She gulped, willing herself to look away from them. They were—his eyes were beautiful. Breath-taking, perhaps. She found her hunger rising, telling her to bite him, telling her that it was about time she used her fangs, and she wanted to.

Yet she stepped back in fear. "H-How do you know who I am?"

Something flickered in those red orbs, but she could never put it into words. "I have my ways, Maka," he merely said, his lips tugging into a smile. "I'll tell you another day."

"Why not tell me right now?" She growled lowly, her eyes flashing a menacing crimson. She could feel her fangs digging into her lip, drawing out blood but she didn't care. She was focused on Soul, her gaze screaming anger.

The albino didn't seem to mind that she was furious though. He was eyeing the blood that was dripping down her chin deliciously, his eyes widening as they swirled in a haze. He found himself captivated as he diverted his stare into her scarlet eyes. They were so full of confusion, of anger, _of hate_—yet he found them lovely.

He grinned. "Today's not the right day."

"Just tell me!" She screamed and ran for him, curling her fingers around his neck. She tightened her hold on him, growling. "Tell. Me."

His eyes darkened and he gripped her wrist. She gasped in pain and released his neck, her eyes rolling back as Soul tensed. "Your blood smells…" his eyes fluttered, "_wonderful."_

Maka whimpered, watching him bring her hand to his lips. He kissed her palm lightly and she trembled at his touch, an unknown sense of submission riding over her. He lowered her arm, leaning forward until their faces were merely inches apart. He licked the blood on her chin and stared deep into her eyes, sliding his tongue ever so slightly over her bottom lip. They shuddered in unison and something clicked in his mind, "This is dangerous." He pushed her away from him and stared at her as if he was frightened—no, like he was cautious of her.

He stepped back and she saw him gulp. "You should watch out for other Solstaes. And _never_ wound yourself," he hissed, glaring at her lips like they were his prey. "They'll find your blood enticing."

"W-What—"

"Listen," he spoke slowly, trying to catch his breath. "Not only does your blood smell amazing, but your soul is calling out to me as well. So, I suggest you stay at home and leave only when it's a must. It's the rainy season and Solstaes are going to be out all day."

Maka's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back, her knees suddenly weakening as if they were jelly. "Y-You're," her voice trembled. "You're—a Solstae?"

He remained silent, looking away. "Maybe."

"B-But what are you doing here?" she whispered, trying to convince herself that this was simply a dream.

Soul shrugged and started to go back from where she came from. "I'm not obliged to answer your questions, vampiress." He gave her one last smirk before disappearing around the corner, his voice echoing in her ears, "Farewell, Maka. I have a feeling that we'll meet again."

"Wait!" the girl said and ran after him but when she curved right, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

She stumbled into her apartment, dripping wet and starving. With a frustrated cry, she slammed the door close and slid to the floor. She held her head in her hands, feeling lost and confused. She used to be living normally, as if she was human. She'd forgotten the fact that vampire blood still ran through her veins because the symptoms never appeared again. But ever since the lullaby that played that night, she couldn't seem to control herself anymore. She was always wary and hungry, constantly alarmed, always so pale.

She had changed ever since she was a child, not that she could remember what happened to her childhood. She woke up one day in the arms of her aunt, bloodied and tired. She lost her memories of whoever she used to be and what happened to her family. She was told they were burned to ashes by the elder of the coven. Her aunt told her that they committed a crime that was punishable by death. Ever since then, she started to become a mundane; she began living a normal life.

But now her life suddenly turned upside down and she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. She needed answers to endless questions. She needed comfort, but where could she go? Her friends didn't even know of her little secret. She kept it all hidden, forbidding anyone from staying or visiting her apartment. She was always timid of her place, knowing that anyone could just pull her drawers and see the bottles of blood. They'd open her fridge and see that it was empty except for a pitcher of thick red liquid. Though she only drank blood once in a while, she couldn't afford letting them see the contents of her drawers and cabinets. They would never understand. They would fear her, call her a monster.

She was used to being alone all her life but never has she felt this isolated.

Sighing, she stood up and shrugged off her coat, hanging it over the back of a chair in the dining room. She withdrew a bottle of blood from one of her drawers, popping the lid open and entering the living room. She leaned against the wall next to the window, gazing at the storm that began to worsen.

Absentmindedly, she tilted the bottle and took a sip, leaving her thirst partly quenched. She could still hear her heart pounding in her ears, the sound driving her mad. She saw her reflection in the window, distorted by the droplets of water, but her glowing scarlet eyes were noticeable even then.

A chill went down her spine as she recalled the events that occurred earlier. She could still feel his lips caressing her skin, his voice murmuring, as if it was velvet. She loved his eyes—the crimson color that she used to despise. She wasn't dense; she knew there was something between them. There was a fire that burned brightly in his eyes, and that flame was telling her something, something which she had no idea about.

When he stared at her, she couldn't find the words to speak. She had lost her sanity, leaving her begging for more when he tasted her blood. She wanted to tell him that it was alright, that she wanted him to have her, but the words got stuck in her throat. She had never felt such a pull before, like he was a magnet that wanted only her. When she regained her senses, that's when she realized how stupid she was for even wanting a pureblood like him. He was the only other vampire she knew other than her aunt and family – but they were dead – and yet there he was, a pureblood who claimed her blood to be delightful.

Wincing, she shook her head and cleared her thoughts, it was no point reminiscing Soul Evans. She could practically smell the malice leaking off him, screaming at her to take him, to bite him. She growled and bit her lip, _Forget him, Maka!_

Once she had calmed down, she unexpectedly felt really sleepy and decided that she was going to shower before she slept. She headed to the bathroom and stripped, leaving the door open. She knew no one would dare come in anyway.

She showered only for a while, dressing up quickly with spare clothes she hung behind the door and headed straight to her room. She disappeared and reappeared in her bedroom next to the light switch. She heaved a sigh and walked over to the bed, her eyelids dropping. She fell on top of it, her conscience slowly starting to fade as she pulled the blanket over her.

_Maka._

Her eyes jerked open, staring at her door that was left open and thought she saw someone standing there, watching her. Yawning, she shrugged it off and tucked her hand under her cheek. _It was probably just your imagination, _she told herself and drifted to sleep.

From the doorway, a man stood leaning against the frame, an amused smile on his face. His blood-colored eyes gleamed in the dark and he chuckled. "Just wait and see, Maka. You are going to realize that being a vampire is what you want and that I will be all you need and no one else." He then vanished, leaving the blonde trembling and quivering, nightmares invading her peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now Soul's in the story! I've written the next chapter already, but I won't post it quite yet. I'm still curious to see who would dare read this story with just a mysterious summary. Someday, I hope someone will review saying she or he knows the meaning of Seventh Heaven and why the title is like that. I'd be impressed if someone did that. hahaha.

Anyway so yea, Soul is a Solstae. Maka will be seeing him quite often, and this is where things turn fun and crazy. So, there. I apologize for the mistakes if you've found any and please review. They keep me going, you know?

_"Someone comes into your world, suddenly your world has changed forever." - Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Of Strange Marks and Flashbacks

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 4 - Of Strange Marks and Flashbacks**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

Maka woke up the next day, her head throbbing from the nightmares she had. She tried multiple times to wake up, even going as far as killing herself in the dream, but she just wouldn't. She was frustrated beyond understanding, frightened for the dreams and breathless for the man involved in them. He was there, standing in the crowd. She couldn't see him then, but she felt his presence calling out to her and so she followed.

That was when the dream turned out wrong. Creatures she could not recognize reached for her hair, her hands, her body, her feet—they were all whispering her name like it was a prayer. She couldn't escape them, naturally, and fought to the death. But here she was, awake and alive and out of breath.

She sighed and got out of bed, dragging a weary hand down her face. She leaned against the wall for support as she went through the hallway, her heartbeat as loud as a drum. She arrived in the living room and looked at the time, surprised at how early it was. She stared out the window and her face turned grim. It was still raining. And from the looks of it, it hadn't let up either.

She left the living room and headed to the dining next, yawning all the way there. She stretched her arms above her head, an action she wasn't that familiar with, and began to boil water for coffee. She debated on eating pancakes – since that was the only thing she could stomach – but the thought of blood invaded her mind and she started to feel its effects on her. Growling, she clenched her fists and kept them to her sides, trying to calm down.

_You've been drinking too much blood,_ she thought to herself, _Enough._

Surprisingly, her thirst settled down. She smiled and began to cook pancakes, humming happily to a nameless tune. It wasn't the sinister, indifferent lullaby she heard in the hallways of the compound, but a light and serene tune that she seemed to remember. She was certain that she had never heard it before, albeit, it was distinctly familiar altogether.

After eating breakfast, she drank her coffee. She stared out the window as usual, watching the rain like it was an infinite movie. She wasn't thinking of anything particular. She was just content with the peacefulness. Ever since that night, she never thought she'd be able to feel it again. She inhaled slowly and exhaled just the same way, a smile lifting her lips.

When she was finished drinking her caffeine, she went to the bathroom for a warm, relaxing bath. She hadn't had one for a while, considering the fact that she was too tired last night to do so and that people were starting to ruin her tranquil life. She went to her room first though, getting her phone and a towel from her cabinet. She checked the gadget for a while, surprised to see that Tsubaki has texted her and asked if she was home.

Maka frowned and started walking back to the bathroom. "She could have just called." She eyed the telephone and winced. "Or maybe she did and I was sleeping."

Shrugging, she started to fill in the tub with warm water, experimenting with the knobs until she got the temperature right. She took off her clothes and sat on the toilet, waiting for the water to reach the half of the bathtub. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, frowning. She flinched away from the harsh light and turned off the water, stepping in. She slowly started to lower her body until her head was the only part of her that was above the water.

Sighing in satisfaction, she closed her eyes and relaxed. This was definitely the best thing a stressed out vampire could ask for. She hummed the tune once again, her fingers drumming against the edges of the tub with the melody.

As she hummed, something flashed in her mind and her eyes jolted open. She exhaled all of a sudden, her breath coming out in short gasps. It felt real somehow, that vision. She narrowed her eyes into slits and closed them. But there it was again, haunting her.

She looked young, around the age of seven, perhaps. She was sitting with two adults, their hands on each side of her shoulder. They were telling her something and her eyes flashed red before nodding, a smile gracing her lips. Then she stood, heading over to someone who crouched to her level and patted her head, complimenting her, filling her with flattering words. But young Maka didn't care that she was being fooled. Instead, she hugged the man and he hugged her back, but there was a cold feeling in his loving embrace.

That was it. That was the image she saw in her mind.

Huffing, she sunk her head below the water and resurfaced, clawing her fingers through her hair. She regained her breath and then stared at her reflection in the water. She blinked, rubbing her eyes then squinting them, looking closer into the water. She gasped and looked down to her chest, her eyes widening.

There was something on her breast.

She quickly got out of the tub and stood in front of the mirror, out of breath once more. She winced when she saw her eyes a crimson color and ignored it. Instead, she stared at her chest, seeing an unknown mark. It was located just below her collar bone, close to her heart. She couldn't explain it, but it had swirling lines and straight lines at the same time. She was impressed at how such a simple mark could look so elegant, but she wasn't so sure.

Shaking her head, she traced it silently, her lips in a frown. She had no idea where it came from and how it appeared on her chest, but she wanted to find out. If it was something related to her vampire blood, there was nothing to do then. The only vampire she knew was her aunt and she was at England.

_You can always ask Soul,_ a voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise and looked around; expecting someone to be standing there, because it did seem like someone was there with her.

She sighed. She couldn't ask Soul—he was a pureblood. And she doubted he would help her, after calling her dangerous and whatnot. She didn't want to see him either; he brought bad omen to her life and she wasn't planning on ruining the calmness in her world a second time. She was interested in the mark, but she wouldn't go to Soul for it.

She didn't know any other vampires, but she knew a person who could be of help. Hopefully, he would be cooperative about this. She licked her lips and drained the tub, ready for a real shower, "Oh, I hope he knows something about this."

* * *

The Deaths' mansion loomed over her, looking as magnificent as ever even with the rain pouring over it. Maka reluctantly rang the doorbell, shifting her weight on one leg while she waited for an answer—anything. Minutes later, a boy her age with raven hair appeared, holding an umbrella. His eyes looked curious, but he was grinning. "Maka! Hi."

She timidly smiled. "Hi Kid. Is your father home?"

Kid blinked and ran his fingers through his hair that had three white stripes on one side. "He's here. Why? Do you need anything from him?"

Maka shrugged, shifting the umbrella. "I just have some questions for him. Can I talk to him?"

"Of course you can," Kid said and opened the gate. "Come in."

The blonde trailed quietly behind the boy, fiddling with her phone. She asked herself several times whether she was doing the right thing or not, but whenever she recalled the mark that was on her chest, she just couldn't stay put. Even as they walked, she could feel it somehow. It didn't hurt her or anything, she just really felt it. To be frank, it was hard to put it into words but it wasn't like she was going to explain that to Kid's father anyway.

They were now inside the mansion and she could see that it was empty. She briefly wondered how boring Kid's life must be, living in a big house with almost no one around. She suppressed a sigh and followed him instead.

"So, how are you?" he asked, starting a light conversation.

Maka's face turned grim, but it seemed like he didn't notice it. "Life's fine, as far as I'm concerned," she said, amused at herself for saying so. "And you?"

She expected him to start whining about asymmetrical things but "Stressed," was all he said. It surprised her. She was certain that he would say more than that, but then again, why should she complain?

They were walking up the stairs now, and she was almost tempted to teleport, but she reminded herself that Kid didn't know about her being a vampire. His father knew, but not him. She cleared her throat. "How can you still be stressed? School's on a break right now due to the storm and you're stressed?"

Kid stared at her in disbelief. "Because of the stupid storm I have to help my father with the papers!" He groaned and clutched his face, "And there's with the symmetry. Dad messed it up the other day and it took me hours to get it right."

Maka stared at him in amusement. "I see."

"I find Black Star's essay ridiculous," he said, sighing. "All he ever said was that he was a god, nothing more, nothing less."

"That's very like him," she remarked, scratching her arm. It wasn't that she disliked Kid, but sometimes she wished he'd keep his mouth shut. She liked him enough as a friend because he was silent whenever it was needed, but sometimes she just found herself at loss of words. She never did have zero difficulty at conversing with the guy.

"If only you knew, Maka," he snorted – Death the Kid who never did things like that – and said again, "If only you knew."

They fell into a deep silence then, the atmosphere light and peaceful, not weird and uncomfortable like other silences she's gone through. Shrugging, she stopped walking when he did in front of two large double doors and she swore that she could literally feel her heart leaving her ribcage. She was nervous as hell and she didn't even know why.

Kid knocked on the door thrice. "Father, Maka's here. She says she wants to talk to you."

"Let her in!"

Maka winced at how cheerful he sounded and Kid stared at her apologetically before pushing the door open for her. He stood at the side, bowing to his father in greeting and nodding to her before leaving her alone. She could feel her palms sweating as she approached him, her eyes firm but uncertain.

"I hope I didn't disturb you, Shinigami-sama."

The said man laughed, shaking his head. "It's alright Maka. Now, what is it you want to talk to about?" He blinked and gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Oh, and sit."

The blonde had a seat and cleared her throat; she didn't know where to start. She sucked in a deep breath and spoke in a low voice, "The other night, Tsubaki called me over to her apartment." She licked her lips, "When I was walking in the hallway, I heard something. It was a lullaby. It sounded dark, cold and sinister, but I found it beautiful. It sounded like a piano, and I was attracted to it—very much, in fact."

Shinigami blinked. "Sorry to interrupt, but did you find out who played that lullaby?"

Maka smiled uneasily. "I'm getting to that, Shinigami-sama."

"Oh, okay, sorry," he said and laughed. "Continue then."

The girl rubbed her eye unconsciously. "I was about to follow where the music came from but it stopped. It was like it knew I was going to follow it. I headed over to Tsubaki's place and everything seemed so normal then, like nothing was unusual, but my mind kept drifting to the piece. It was lovely, Shinigami-sama. I don't know if you would like it but I did and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't seem to mind then that it invaded my thoughts, until I felt thirsty."

His eyes widened and she smiled bleakly. "I couldn't restrain myself, sir. I felt so thirsty that I lied to them saying that I was sleepy and teleported towards my apartment. I drank a whole bottle of blood and I thought that was it. But I went to the bathroom and saw in the mirror that my eyes turned red. Shinigami-sama, they _turned red_. They haven't done that for so long and I don't know why it's suddenly happening.

I went to a restaurant the next morning with Tsubaki and Black Star. I felt fine at first, but I felt my vampire instincts rising. So I went to a café nearby and bought a frappe and bagels. I asked if they had animal blood and guess what? They did. It was a café that turned into a bar at night for vampires like me. I was shocked myself, but anyway, they were expecting a _Solstae_. I told the guy to be wary of them, but I don't know what happened next.

I was heading home after that and I met a vampire named Soul Evans," she paused, taking in the look of shock on the man's face and resumed. "He's a Solstae. I don't know if he was the one the café was expecting, but he certainly scared me. But when he sniffed my blood, I felt no fear at all. I felt pleasure instead. I don't know why, but every time I recall our little moment, I just feel so thirsty. But that isn't where everything stops.

This morning, while I was taking a shower, I saw a mark on my chest just below the collar bone. It looked strange and I couldn't approach anyone about it." She swallowed thickly. "You're the only one who can help me, Shinigami-sama. Please, do you know anything about this?" She showed her phone to him. She took a picture of the mark earlier, deciding that it would be better than lowering her shirt in front of him.

The man stared at her in silence, his eyebrows furrowed and his posture rigid. She couldn't tell whether she was going to get her answers, but she was prepared for whatever he was going to say.

He sighed. "I always knew that this time would come."

Maka blinked and she narrowed her eyes, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Shinigami slapped his hands together. "I can't tell you that, Maka. I wish I could… but I just can't." He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf. He took out a thick book and handed it to her. "There are clues in that book. Your mother gave it to me and told me to give it to you when you are ready to learn the truth."

"M-My mother?" Her voice trembled. "B-But isn't she—"

The man spoke in a low, sad voice. "There are things that you don't know quite yet."

Maka's face flushed in confusion and desperation. "I don't understand what you're saying, Shinigami-sama! What is my mother talking about? What truth? What clues? I need answers, and you've just puzzled me even more." She heard her voice break and she fought back her tears.

"You'll know in time, Maka," he whispered and then said in a cheerful voice. "I have a little piece of advice for you though!"

"What?" she asked tiredly. She didn't know what to do anymore. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

Shinigami patted her head happily. "When you see Soul Evans once more, befriend him but do not give in. Well, not until you feel that you should."

"Why not?" Maka asked. But her question was never answered for she found herself suddenly standing inside her apartment, the book gripped tightly in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, I'm kind of debating whether I would show Soul again in the next chapter or the one after that. But, anyway, I hope you liked this one. I actually drew Maka's mark and you can find the link on my profile. You'll find out the reason why she has that thouuugh. It'll be fun, hahaha.

I made Maka not like Kid much though I feel the opposite. I love the dude, dunno why, hahaha. At any rate, I apologize for the mistakes that may have been left out and please review :) I might update sooner if you do :P

_"There are some things in life that are better left lost."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	5. Not that Clueless

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 5 - Not that Clueless**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

Maka found herself seated in the kitchen, the book Shinigami gave her on the table. She eyed it for a couple minutes, not sure what she would do with it. He told her that there were clues inside, but what were they? She knew she was intelligent but she had never tried solving codes or anything of that matter. Sighing, she pushed the book away a little, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned back and looked out the window, seeing the rain letting up.

She blinked and frowned, an image of the library appearing in her mind. She thought about going but with the storm, she didn't know if she could.

Her frown deepened and she hesitantly reached out her hand, lifting the cover of the book with the tip of her index finger. She lowered her head and saw that there was something written on the front page. She retracted her hand and the cover dropped.

It's not that she didn't want to know what was happening to her life – she really did – but she was frightened to check the book. She may have known her mother when she was a child, but her memories of her were lost now. She had no idea how she looked like, she didn't know her name and so on. It was silly to be afraid. Maybe she shouldn't be.

She nibbled on her thumb, staring at the book once more. If she didn't check it out, she may never know the truth. But somewhere in her mind she was thinking that perhaps that was for the best.

She inhaled sharply and stood up, walking away. It was no use after all. She couldn't bring herself to look at the book. She just didn't know why she felt so anxious and scared—it really wasn't like that. Yet somehow, she just didn't want to do anything.

Sighing, she went over to the kitchen when she heard the sound of pages turning. Frozen in her footsteps, she turned around to see the book open. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, watching the pages lifting once more. She swallowed thickly and started to approach it. She pushed the chair away and gripped the edges of the table, leaning forwards. The pages stopped turning and it stopped on a poem. She blinked.

_May all the people who love  
And those who have the heart to care  
Rewrite their saddened pasts  
In a time lapse and  
End it with a dance_

Maka frowned and turned the page with one hand but it returned to the poem. Her eyebrows furrowed and she read the poem again, her head throbbing. She teleported to her room and took a notebook from her drawers, rummaging her bag for a pen. When she found one, she vanished and appeared back in the kitchen. She opened the notebook and read the poem, nibbling on the tip of the pen.

_This poem has nothing to do with me though,_ she thought, clenching her jaw. After another minute of deciphering, her eyes widened and she placed her hand on the page, covering the poem but leaving out the first letters of each line.

A grin stretched out on her face and she wrote it on the paper, M, A, R, I and E.

She blinked. "Marie?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Who in the world is Marie—" she gasped for air and clutched her head as another flashback sliced through her. Her eyes rolled back, conversations and images overlapping each other in her brain, driving her crazy. The madness didn't stop there as she saw her own self killing someone. She couldn't imagine herself as a child who grinned widely when drinking blood, even when it was from an animal. The scene changed, and this one appeared to be an innocent conversation.

"_Marie, does human blood taste delicious?"_

Her body jerked and she fell over the table, coughing and out of breath. She inhaled sharply, her vision cloudy as she reached for the book. She flipped the pages franticly while she tried to calm her breathing, landing on the first page. She skimmed the contents and found another clue;

Fifteen times seven.

Maka blinked in confusion but shook her head and turned to page one hundred five. She pressed her fingers against the delicate paper, her eyes browsing the page. She stopped at the fifth paragraph where it began with a particular place she knew about—DCL, otherwise known as the Death City Library.

Her pulse quickened as she wrote that down in her notebook, beads of sweat sliding down her temples. She felt uneasy about visiting the library – but she was certainly glad that she deciphered the words – and was thinking hard about it. She glanced at the window wearily. The rain wasn't as strong as before but who could say that it would remain like that for the next hour?

She bit her lip, tearing her gaze away from the window and to the book. With an intake of breath, she closed the book and the notebook, tucking it under her arm as she ran to her room. She stuffed them in her bag and the pen as well, wearing the bag on her shoulder as she dug through her cabinet for another coat. She found a black top coat and wore it over her grey turtleneck shirt, fumbling with the buttons in her haste.

She jogged her way to the living room and took the umbrella that was hanging on the doorknob of the front door, putting on black knee boots that fit well with her skirt. When she was done, she rushed out of the door and in her hurry, she forgot to lock it.

* * *

The Death City Library was properly lit by the time she arrived there. From outside the building she could see that there were people inside through the wide windows that lined its walls. On the second and third floor there were balconies that had metal railings, and just as expected, they were vacant. The library looked like her university, partly because Death City was simply small and there was only one school and one man controlling everything. Still, she had always found the resemblance creepy.

Shrugging, she headed towards the building and placed her umbrella in the rack just beside the entrance door. She entered and was surprised at the number of people sitting on the tables. She whistled lowly and winced as she realized that she was supposed to be silent. A few people turned their heads to stare at her and for a moment, she sweated. But when they resumed their activity, she was relieved.

She headed over to a vacant table and sat down, retrieving the book from her bag. She opened the book from where she left off and skimmed the words once more, worrying on her lip. Now that she was in the library, what was she supposed to do?

She swallowed heavily and turned the page. When she did, her eyes widened and she immediately closed the book, tucking it back in her bag. She pushed her chair back and walked over to the bookshelves, her footsteps quick but light. She lightly traced the titles of the books as she read over them, searching for a particular text book. She frowned when she couldn't find it and leaned back on the soles of her feet, nibbling on her thumb nail.

"Are you looking for something?"

Maka blinked and turned her head to the side to see a woman in a uniform. Her eyes narrowed into slits as something flashed in her mind, feeling weary. She seemed familiar, that woman. Nevertheless, she nodded. "I'm looking for a certain book but I can't seem to find it."

The woman smiled politely. "May I know the title?"

The blonde looked around and pulled out the book from her bag, opening it and showing her the page. The woman hummed. "I see." She smiled once more and Maka caught the glint in her eyes. "I'll look for it for you. You can have a seat by the tables."

"Ah, okay," the girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the woman said again, her pitch black hair dancing as she started to walk away. Maka eyed her for a while, unable to shake off the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and started to walk back to where she sat.

_That was weird,_ she thought, frowning, _For a second, I thought she looked just like Tsubaki._

Maka sighed and swung her arm over the back of the chair, leaning against it. She stared at the countless books lining the walls of the building. She's always loved books. She loved how lame the title would be yet the content would be the exact opposite. Although there were some books that couldn't live up to people's expectations, she found it amazing how they could write all that—she couldn't even write an essay that had a thousand words.

After a few minutes of waiting, she saw the black-haired woman from earlier. She was walking towards her, a book in her hand and a cunning smile on her face. She still felt uneasy, but she shrugged it off, knowing that it would do no good.

The woman gently placed the book in front of Maka, smiling guiltily. "I apologize. I didn't realize it would take a while to find such an old book."

The blonde lifted the cover. "Oh, it's alright. It's not like I'm in a rush or anything."

The woman nodded. "Well, I'll be by the counter. You can approach me if you need help." With that, she sauntered off somewhere, her hands clasped loosely behind her back.

Maka watched her walk away, her eyes turning dark. She's never felt this bad before, but maybe if she stopped thinking about her, the feeling would go away. At any rate, she was now opening the book, reading the table of contents. When she realized that she wouldn't be able to solve anything without another clue, she brought out the book and her notebook from her bag, laying them down on the table like they were offerings.

She opened the book Shinigami gave her and saw that there was a message at the end. It was sort of like a letter that was featured because of the world war, but when she began to read it, she wondered why it had too many periods. She knew that they were necessary, but surely the person who wrote the letter didn't need that many.

And that's when an idea hit her.

Inhaling sharply, she started to count all the dots, lowering her head over the book just so that she could see them better. She counted slowly, making sure that she didn't miss a single period. After a while, she was finished, leaning back and wiping the sweat on her neck with the back of her hand. She then retrieved the book the woman gave her, which was titled as _De Praeterito_ – it was odd – and opened it to the page corresponding to the number of dots she counted.

She flipped the pages as quick as she could, scanning them, verifying things. She could feel sweat gathering on her temples and she wiped them away once again, questioning herself why she felt so hot though everyone else in the library were wearing jackets and scarfs. Nervously, she unbuttoned her coat but didn't completely take it off, relieving herself from the heat.

She then returned to the book and saw the title: The Land of Angles. To others it would seem like a title for a chapter of a fictional book, but she knew the name well. It was the meaning of Englaland, which was technically England.

"But why England?" she whispered and her eyes widened once more when an unknown wind – it was impossible though for the windows were closed – and landed on another topic.

Londinium.

Maka's blood turned cold, knowing fully well why she needed to go to London. With a frustrated grunt, she sank her fangs into her bottom lip, wincing at the metallic taste of blood. Nevertheless, she paid no heed. She closed the books instead, tucking her notebook and the one Shinigami gave her in her bag.

With a sigh, she clawed her fingers through her hair, staring distantly into space.

"I didn't think I'd have to see her again."

* * *

**A/N:** Weeell, I wish people would review more often though and read this. Cause trust me, nothing hurts my feelings more than writing and having no one read them :( Well, not completely, but I write because I want to, so I guess I have no right to complain.

Anywayy, I hope you like the chapter. In the next one, Soul will be there. And I am sure that everyone would love it :3 To all the mistakes that have been spotted, forgive me.

Look forward to the next bit then! Review peeps.

_"Some things can be found even with just a single letter."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	6. More Headaches

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 6 - More Headaches**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

She could hear someone clearing their throat. "Did the book serve you well?"

Maka stopped in her footsteps, glancing over her shoulder. The woman gave her an eerie smile and the blonde struggled to smile back. "It did." She looked away. "You have my thanks."

The woman's smile seemed to widen even more. "You're welcome."

Maka frowned and grabbed her umbrella. It opened as soon as she pressed the button and she slowly started to walk back to her flat. The rain was nothing more than a drizzle now, and when looked at, it appeared like mist. The streets were full with people once more and the reason was just the same as last time: shopping.

With a sigh, she maneuvered her way through the crowd, feeling vexed every time she bumped into someone. She passed by a post box and dropped a letter in it, pocketing her hands after. Her aunt was an old-fashioned woman; she preferred letters over emails on the net, tea over coffee, books over movies. She was an old vampire. She was well acquainted with the past and when things grew modern, she stayed traditional. It was bothersome, but Maka managed to write a short letter back in the library about her visit. She had plenty of stamps in her bag and just asked for an envelope, hoping to finish it sooner.

She was expectant that by the time her aunt sent back a reply, the storm would be completely gone. Flights were delayed as of the moment and she didn't want to be held back as well. The quicker she reached England, the faster she would know of the truth. Traveling was always tedious and she wasn't that fond of planes. But what choice did she have?

Dragging a hand down her face, she turned around the corner and was grateful to find fewer people there. A few people whom she had passed by waved at her and she returned the action, although all she wanted was to reach her apartment and have a cup of coffee. The blonde decided to cheat a little when she was by the stairs and used her speed to get there—she made sure that no one saw her though.

She searched for her keys in her bag, which took time, and inserted the key in the lock but realized that it was already open. Her heart started to beat faster and she kicked the door open. Light was streaming from the kitchen and she could hear water running from the faucet, but it stopped as soon as she heard it. She gulped and silently closed the door behind her, walking in featherlike steps towards the living room.

She froze and nearly screamed in both shock and in fear, feeling her knees buckle under her. Someone was sitting on her couch, his dark red eyes piercing through her soul, a wineglass filled with thick crimson blood in hand. It was no mistaking it. It was him.

Soul Evans.

"Vampiress," he said, sipping from his glass. "Finally, you've arrived."

After what seemed like eons, Maka found her voice to speak. "W-What are you doing here?"

Soul blinked innocently, cocking his head to the side. "My, my. Didn't I say we'd meet again?" He grinned crookedly. "Although I wasn't visioning it this way. I was just surprised that your door was left open so I invited myself in to watch over your place."

The blonde pushed herself to stand up, her knees still as weak as jelly. "Leave."

His eyes darkened and all humor dropped from his face. His lips, which wore a smirk just a while ago, were now drawn into a thin line. Maka realized then that she had made a mistake. His blood-colored orbs were striking, stunning, yet they were killing her from the inside out as he bore holes into her. He placed the wineglass on the coffee table and leaned back, cupping his chin.

"I dare you to say that again."

Maka swallowed the lump in her throat and said in a trembling but firm voice. "Leave, now."

She wished she had never spoken a word.

"You're a very daring vampire," he whispered in her ear from behind, his arm wrapped around her throat. "Did you know that?"

She shook her head, whimpering. She could hear his pulse and could smell his blood—it was intoxicating. She wanted to bite him but he certainly wasn't allowing her to.

Soul leaned forward until she could feel his chest pressed against her back, sniffing her hair. He sighed happily. "You smell delectable."

"S-Shut up," she mumbled, biting her lip and staring at the floor. In a flash, his presence was gone and she heaved a sigh of relief. But when she raised her head, she was pinned against the wall, his fingers digging into her wrists.

"If you were any other vampire," he slurred in her ear, "You'd be dead by now."

Maka shuddered and nearly fell to her knees once more if he wasn't holding her up by the arms. He chuckled, smiling. "Frightened?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling very, very hot. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and she raised her head a little, trying to free herself from Soul's warm breathing. He watched her, amused, and blew cold air in her face. "I can see that you're feeling the effects."

"What effects?" she asked breathlessly, curling and uncurling her fingers—he just wouldn't let go.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, his eyes hazy. "Want to find out?"

Maka struggled to shake her head, but she remained still, listening to his ragged breathing, inhaling his addicting scent. She found it bizarre how she liked their situation. She didn't mind if she remained pinned against the wall by him forever either. Something was burning between them, a connection, perhaps. But she couldn't really tell—her mind wasn't functioning properly.

Soul hummed. "Well?"

She struggled to make words, but all she could say was, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, finding her behavior peculiar. He smiled secretly. "You'll find out if you just say yes." His thumb caressed her aching wrists. "Hurry up, Maka."

Her mind screamed at her to give in, surrender, but she stayed firm and shook her head. "Just leave, Soul."

"Ah, don't be so harsh on me now;" he mumbled lowly, "You can always change your mind." He leaned closer. "I'm giving you one more chance. All you have to say is yes."

Maka gasped, her mind in a flurry. She shook her head again, her eyes fluttering as she strained herself from listening to his sugar-coated words. She had to resist.

With a disappointed sigh, the pureblood released her, allowing her to plummet to the ground. She sucked in deep breaths, her head pounding. He stared down at her, his face impassive. "I didn't think you were able to withstand the wave," he said.

She coughed, clutching her head. "W-What wave?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "You know nothing about your vampire self, do you?" He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Let's just say that it's a term for Soul Resonance."

"I-Is it lethal?" Maka asked, wincing as she rubbed her bruised wrists—his grip was too tight.

Soul blinked and laughed loudly, shaking his head. "It isn't lethal, Maka." His voice reeked of amusement. "But I guess there's a reason for your stupidity about this."

"If you're just going to insult me, leave."

He shrugged, pocketing his hands. "I suppose I should then."

Maka watched him, his movements graceful and surprisingly very subtle compared to other vampires. He picked up his drink from the table and emptied the glass, eyeing her as he did. When he spoke, his eyes glowed. "Hopefully, the next time we meet, you won't be this hotheaded anymore." He shrugged on a coat. "And I expect you to know all the facts and things you must know about being a vampire."

She scowled. "I'm not a kid, don't give me homework."

He laughed. "If you just try to know a little more about yourself, you'll find out why this is happening to you." He turned around and smiled smugly. "Until we meet again, Maka."

Maka stared at the spot where he just stood and pounded her fists against her head. "Stupid!"

* * *

She walked around the city aimlessly, her hair once again tumbling over her shoulders. This was very unusual for the vampire, but nevertheless, she made exemptions. It had stopped raining for a while, but the air was cold and even though she wasn't bothered by it, she wore a grey pea coat and a red skirt accompanied by black knee boots. They'd question her if she wasn't wearing anything warm and she preferred to be undisturbed rather than be bothered.

Her short encounter with Soul had left a huge impact on her. The way he had her pinned against the wall, the way his voice sent shivers down her spine, his eyes piercing right through her soul—she admitted that she was addicted to them, but not the man himself. Growing up alone, she depended solely on herself. She got rid of distractions such as friends, boys and other social gatherings. All her life, the only boys she ever knew were Kid and Black Star, but if you counted Seth now and Shinigami, then that would make four. Still, it was far too little. And she didn't like them that way.

She had been wondering whether or not it was still possible for her to fall for anyone. She was sure that no man would ever make her heart skip a beat. She guaranteed that no one would ever make her flush or even stutter. It was a silly vow but she was only twelve when she declared it. Others found it absurd while some of them found her pledge interesting and amusing. She didn't care about their opinions though.

Reaching fourteen, she recognized books as her friends. She had no friends at all at such an age, mostly because the ones who were offering their hands were bad people and partly due to her glare that sent kids running for their lives. Nonetheless, she ignored them, focusing on her studies instead. She graduated high school as the valedictorian and her classmates weren't surprised. If she were asked which she would prefer, fairy tales or physics, she would most likely choose the latter.

Then she turned sixteen and her life had been peaceful. She knew she was a vampire ever since she had lost her memories and that was when she was ten. She knew that somewhere deep inside there was a part of her that was hibernating. She didn't ponder about that then, knowing that she should worry about it when it does happens and not when it was still dormant. Just like that, life flew by pretty quickly. She met Tsubaki and Black Star around the age of seventeen and had been good friends since—although it was difficult to convince her that they really did want to be her friend.

To sum it up, Maka was an introvert. She didn't care about anyone. She didn't love or like anyone. But then Soul Evans miraculously appeared and she couldn't even control herself around him anymore. It was frustrating. She felt like she was losing in their stupid game. She liked to play fair but she had a feeling that he loved playing it dirty.

Sighing, the blonde stared up at the sky. It was still cloudy and there was still a chance for rain to pour, but for now it seemed like she could still walk for an hour or two. It didn't matter though. Even with the rain, she would still keep going. She needed time to think, to… reconsider. She had to take her mind off him but it was just impossible to do so.

Shaking her head, she massaged her temples and inhaled slowly. Another headache was starting to form and she didn't want to deal with it. She observed her surroundings and saw that people were slowly starting to go out on the streets, enjoying the fresh air. She searched the crowd for 'handsome' men. She found one leaning against a post, hands in his pockets. He was staring at the sky, a distant look on his face.

She smirked slightly—well, he was handsome.

Then she frowned. She didn't feel anything like what she had felt for Soul. She didn't go breathless, didn't go insane. She was perfectly calm.

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, knowing fully well that the Solstae had complete control over her. She had nearly lost it the other day and she was grateful that he was gone. She was half-expecting him to show up soon but to her surprise, he didn't. She was glad for that, of course. She never knew that it was so difficult to deal with butterflies and nervous breakdowns. She had been passive all her life that she's never dealt with these troubles before.

She was actually just desperate for help. She spotted Tsubaki in a café earlier and thought about approaching her about it but decided to wait until she got home. She could still see her from where she stood, her vampire blood providing her that ability.

Finally losing her patience, she took out her phone and called her friend. After three rings, she picked up, her voice wavering at the beginning.

"Tsubaki?" Maka saw that the said girl was still sitting in the café, holding her phone close to her ear. "I need advice."

"_Oooh! Is this about a guy?"_

The blonde winced. "I guess so."

"_Holy Shinigami, tell me I'm not dreaming."_

Maka suppressed a sigh and rolled her eyes. "You're not dreaming." She held the phone away from her ears as Tsubaki squealed and Maka cleared her throat. "Well, I'll see you at your place then."

"_Okay! Bye!"_

The vampire furrowed her eyebrows as Tsubaki did not stand up from her seat. Instead, she continued drinking her cup of coffee which caused suspicion. But Maka disregarded the matter and headed back to her apartment instead—Tsubaki would make it in time. If not, she would just have to wait outside her door.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's about it. I first wrote this chapter with Maka saying yes, but I thought that it would be far too soo for that. So anyway, got any idea about Tsubaki's weird behavior? I'd love to hear your ideas :)

Once again, I apologize to any mistake that have been spotted :) Review pleaaase.

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	7. Confusion

**Seventh Heaven**

**Chapter 7 - Confusion**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, Atsushi Okubo does._

* * *

Maka blew her bangs away from her eyes, slowly ascending the stairs. She took a good whiff of the place and was surprised that the third floor was empty. Shrugging, she sped up just a bit to reach Tsubaki's flat. She shifted her weight onto one leg, tilting her head back as she stared at the door. Surely her friend wouldn't be there; she just saw her at the café.

Well, she had been thinking that. But when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, she began having second thoughts.

With narrowed eyes, she stood in complete astonishment as Tsubaki stood in front of her, smiling widely in pink sweatpants and a white knitted sweater. She blinked at the blonde, tilting her head to the side, "Is there something wrong?"

Maka shook her head slowly, masking her shock. She had not expected her to be home. She saw her just a while ago drinking coffee. It was impossible for Tsubaki to arrive first; Maka was closer and she was faster. It was ridiculous.

Silently, she entered the apartment, pocketing her hands. "Have you been home all day?"

Tsubaki released a sigh. "Sadly, yes. I wanted to do something fun too," she pouted and closed the door, following her friend into the living room. "Black Star's doing something reckless and I decided not to join in."

_I wasn't hallucinating. She was just in the city earlier,_ Maka thought and felt the need to frown. Nevertheless, she acknowledged Tsubaki's complaint. "Well, I suppose you should stay out of trouble…"

"It's for the best," the other woman whined. "This is so unfair."

Maka looked away. "Life isn't fair."

Tsubaki blinked and stared at her as if she had three heads. After a moment of silence, she smiled. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Maka tensed and she fisted her hands, staring at the floor immediately. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, calming herself. "Have you ever…" she gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, staring at Tsubaki. "Have you ever felt the need to be someone so badly yet you know that it's wrong? That you shouldn't do it? And that even though you don't like him, you just can't stop yourself?"

The black-haired woman's indigo eyes sparked with curiosity, a glint of something she couldn't name found inside. She smiled lightly. "I've never felt that, but I reckon it's because when I want something so badly, I don't find it in me to deny it."

Maka bit her lip. "But you don't get it! This guy, he's dangerous. He could make me feel like the safest person in the world and the most endangered at the same time. I really do hate him, Tsubaki. But whenever he's there I just can't seem to control myself."

Instead of worrying like Maka expected her to, Tsubaki merely patted her hand. "You don't have to control yourself, Maka. You just have to let go."

"B-But he'll—"

Tsubaki cut her off, a wry smile on her face. "He won't do anything to you."

"How would you know that?" Maka asked, swallowing thickly. The world around her was spinning and her vision was blurring. "You don't even know him."

Tsubaki seemed to be deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a pout. She was drumming her fingers against the couch's armrest as if she was losing her patience. After a moment or so, she turned to Maka. "Well, I guess I don't, but does it really matter?" She grinned all of a sudden. "If you feel something for him then that's it!"

"He gives me migraines!" the girl cried out, clutching her head. "I can't take it anymore. I feel like I will go insane."

Tsubaki frowned. "You know what? I think you have to stop thinking about him first." She stood up and disappeared into her room.

Maka shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Something was wrong, Tsubaki was acting weird. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want to linger any longer to find out. Just when she planned to leave, the woman walked out of her room holding two thick books. Her hair swished behind her as she approached Maka, smiling. "Here, read these."

The blonde stared at the books in her hands, frowning. "They don't have any titles."

"Hm?" Tsubaki asked, cocking her head to the side.

Maka stared at her wearily and shook her head. "Never mind." She stood up and grabbed her things along with the books. "Thank you for the time, Tsubaki, and for these. I'll see you."

"Sure!"

The moment Maka arrived in her flat; she took off her coat and headed to the kitchen, taking out the books. All of a sudden there were titles. The first one was named _Inmortalibus _and the second one was called_ Anima Resonatur._ She recognized the language as Latin but other than that, she was at a loss of words. She didn't understand Latin, she just knew the basics. How was she supposed to read these?

However, when she opened the first book, she was surprised to see that it was written in English. _Perhaps it was just the title,_ she thought.

Heaving a sigh, she began reading the first chapter. It was intriguing. It was about vampires and such. It surprised her that Tsubaki had a book like this. In the beginning, she thought it was merely just a fiction book but when she came across a certain paragraph, she was wrong.

_Vampires are divided naturally into two parts: Purebloods and Halflings. Purebloods are the most powerful vampires and they run the council. Not only do they have greater power but they are stronger too. Aside from that, they are not only known for their wealth and enhanced skills but also for their ability to eat souls. This is where the name Solstae comes in. Purebloods, or Solstaes, have the tendency to eat the soul of the person he's feeding off. Souls give much more energy to vampires than blood can; therefore it became a habit to feed off human souls. This is the reason why average vampires are called halflings; it is because they cannot eat souls whereas purebloods can. They are weaker unlike them. And most importantly, they have the higher rate of burning due to the lack of energy._

Maka gasped and slammed the book close, her heart hammering against her chest. She couldn't believe it. She was certain that there were no books about Solstaes or any of that matter. Sure, there were tales about vampires, but Solstaes? And facts? It seemed surreal.

_How come Tsubaki owns a book such as this?_ Maka thought, biting her lip, _Could she be—_

She shook her head. No, it was impossible.

* * *

"I'll have one mocha frappe please."

Seth looked at her. "Would you like—"

"No," Maka said, closing her eyes. "Just ordinary frappe."

The brunette nodded. "Okay then."

The blonde sat back in the corner of the café, admiring the pelting rain outside. It has been days since Tsubaki gave her the book and to be frank, she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Although vampires didn't really need to sleep, she was a halfling and she wasn't as strong as purebloods. If she didn't rest, she could collapse and – like what the book said – **die**.

It seemed like a silly thought. Vampires were supposed to be immortal yet here she was, dying just because she didn't get plenty of rest. Other than insomnia, she also resisted drinking blood. She had always been a vegetarian, getting used to the human smell and therefore having control over her thirst, but somehow she wanted to stop drinking it. She felt sick, like she was gagging just because of her natural food. She could eat normal food, but she wouldn't last another weak. But it was far too early for her to die just yet. If she lived for a hundred years and lost too much energy, then she could burn. She would most likely be ill and inactive, but she wouldn't die yet.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned back and patiently waited for her drink to arrive. She could feel her energy draining every second. She felt sluggish, like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. Well, the latter was true. She did eat, but didn't drink blood. There was a difference. And with her powers somehow going rampage, she needed blood more than ever.

"Here's your drink."

Maka looked up and took the cup grimly. She sipped from the straw and stared at Seth who sat across from her. He frowned, "You look horrible."

Maka waved her hand wearily. "Don't mind me."

Seth shrugged and took out a pack of biscuits. "Suit yourself." He began munching on them, admiring the scenery just like her. The rain was weaker now and the skies were slowly starting to clear. This was good news for the vampire since she needed to go to England. But her aunt didn't give her a reply yet so she wasn't sure.

"Did he arrive after all?"

Seth turned to stare at her, tilting his head to the side. "Who?"

Maka nibbled on her bottom lip, sipping her drink. "The Solstae."

"Ah, him," the brunette said, his voice laced with dread. He remained silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Yes, he did."

"And?" Maka asked, curiosity sparking her eyes. She was desperate to know who that pureblood was. Maybe it was a little ridiculous to get so worked up on the matter, but Solstaes were intriguing vampires and she knew that they were a handful.

Seth lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "He was pretty sly and cocky at times."

"What does he look like?"

The boy looked at the ceiling and pouted in thought, his eyebrows furrowing. He chuckled and stared back at the blonde. "He looked like an albino, I guess."

Maka's breath hitched and she immediately looked away, her heart beating faster than usual. She felt sweat dripping down the side of her neck and she cursed herself. Of course it was Soul. The vampire wasn't only cocky and sly, but very manipulative and seductive too. She shuddered at the thought and decided to disregard it.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked, blinking. "You look paler than usual and… uh… if you don't drink something… they'll know what you are."

Maka raised a brow. "How?"

He looked around and leaned forward, gulping. "Your eyes. They're glowing red."

* * *

**A/N:** AHHH. SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I feel like sulking now. I'm reaaaally sorry. I got addicted to watching movies I've watched before all of a sudden like NARNIA, TWILIGHT, MIYAZAKI movies and so on. I kind of forgot about my stories for a while, hahaha, but I'm back on track, I think O.O And about the vampire facts, these aren't stated in other vampire stories, meaning I made them up. I like the word halflings though, lol, like little chicks XD And when I mean that vampires die when they run out of energy, it is when they are over a hundred years old.

Soo, I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the mistakes! Please review :)

_"You will know, in time."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- If you happen to be a Fairy Tail fan, check out my stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
